Hide and Seek
by MackayFire
Summary: Tyler/Caroline one shot. Pancakes and Tyler's tongue were Caroline's new favourite breakfast treats. Trapped in a diner booth with her mother and his wandering hands, however, was less relaxing. Set after 2x21


**Spoilers**: It's set some time after 2x21 BUT in this story Sheriff Forbes doesn't know about Caroline being a vampire as Matt didn't tell her but they break up anyway.

**A/N:** So this is my first Tyler/Caroline story and is a one shot, it's just a small something I felt like writing. Let me know what you think, I'm so into this couple right now I think it may be the first fic of many if people like it. Dedicated to all the equally ardent shippers of forwood :)

**Rating:** R

* * *

><p>"Mom you didn't have to go to all this trouble!"<p>

Caroline grinned happily across at her mother across as she shoved another mouthful of blueberry pancakes into her mouth. She might need blood to survive but sugar before school was the best start to any day. Although the warming memory of Tyler's head between her legs yesterday as she tried to eat her cereal on the kitchen counter had her musing contentedly on the subject.

"Caroline I'm just taking you out to breakfast, it's no trouble. Besides I so rarely get to see you in the mornings anymore I want to make sure you're actually eating before you leave."

If her mother knew on some days she liked to hunt down rabbits for nutrition she would probably be glad to be in ignorance. Caroline tried not to roll her eyes at her mother's suspicion. She had gone through one _tiny_ phase of not eating at the start of high school and she guessed since she was avoiding meal times with her mom (it was just quicker to have a blood bag and get to school early) that this was her way of confronting her.

"Mom I'm not anorexic or bulimic or whatever, I wasn't the first time either I was just confused and desperate to lose a few pounds for cheer squad. So you can put your mind at ease and go to work now."

Her mother sighed in that 'woe is motherhood' way that had her feeling guilty for snapping at her concern.

"Believe it or not this was my way of spending some time with you, if we aren't eating together we barely have time to communicate what with your school commitments and my work schedule. Breakfast is the only time we usually catch up."

Her mom was right. It was just with the Klaus-thing and Tyler-thing (all of which her mom had no idea about) she had been too preoccupied to see her mom let alone assume her absence would be missed.

"Oh okay. Well how are things at work?"

While her mother was explaining the last few days (there were apparently a lot more disorderly drunks and illegal drivers than she imagined in Mystic falls) Tyler had approached their booth.

"Morning Sheriff, Caroline."

The way he drawled her name as he stared at her with his intense 'I-have-seen-you-naked-and like-it' look had her biting her lip so her eyes didn't go all vampy with lust. She was still getting used to controlling her hormones in public, Tyler didn't care what she looked like (as long as she was pantless) so she hadn't been as disciplined as she should have been with looking human and not turned on.

"Hello Tyler, how's your mother doing now that she's out of hospital?"

Tyler leaned back on his heels as he snapped his head back to the older woman, feeling caught out.

"She's good."

Sheriff looked between both teenagers slowly and invited Tyler to join them for the rest of their breakfast. Her mom wasn't stupid (the way she eyed her daughter as he slid in closely next to her told her she had understood) but she was glad it at least could explain to her part of the reason she had been AWOL at home.

"So Tyler, how's school?"

Caroline wanted to groan, why did every adult have to ask about school? Whether it was hell on earth or an academic orgasm seven hours of every day they had no choice in their attendance (especially for the mayor's son) so what the hell did it matter how they felt about it? It was well known Tyler wasn't the most attentive student (he had been caught having sex behind the bleachers during maths once and his father had made an incident involving marijuana and a teacher disappear off his record) but his escape to Florida hadn't helped.

"It's fine…I'm still catching up."

"Ah yes after your trip away."

Tyler nodded as her mother stared patiently at him, a method she probably used to try to get criminals to confess something. No one could stand a silence like that without elaborating but Tyler just stared passively back.

"Mom what was that story with uncle Jack and him getting stuck drunk in the window again?"

She could no longer stand it, verbal diarrhoea was a curse. Her mother indulged her despite her question containing the entire contents of the story as Caroline forced more pancake into her mouth in relief. She almost choked though when she felt a warm hand rest on her bare thigh. She wanted to scream at Tyler with her eyes that he was being cruel or inappropriate but when said villain dragged his hand slowly up further until it was stroking the edge of her underwear she had a hard time swallowing or thinking coherently at all.

Why on earth was she dating someone who delighted in making her squirm? Matt had been so black and white. Sex was in bed on days when he didn't have football practice and in public it was kissing only (or not at all around the sheriff). She didn't know whether it was because Tyler was supernatural or a reformed manwhore but he was without any rules or expectations. They had been 'official' although secret (for Matt's sake) for a couple of weeks and she'd already learnt that making love on kitchen tile felt amazing (the cold of the tile below, the searing heat of Tyler above) and that being ravished against her bedroom door was distracting because the handle kept digging into her lower back. It seemed ironic that she'd yet to have sex in her bed as a vampire. Tyler was too impatient and always ended up ripping (sometimes literally) her clothes off before she had time to steer him to it. Now the jackass was setting all her nerve endings on fire again despite the fact he knew she'd be too busy all day to do anything about it. His hand was forging a delightful path of delicate circles towards her clit where it paused to add pressure, at which point Caroline shot up out of her seat and tipped forward as she lost her balance in the confinement of the diner booth. Tyler steadied her with a hand just above the small of her back that she knew would immediately drop lower if she didn't escape.

"I need to pee."

She tried not to sound too desperate but her heart was pounding and she needed fresh air so she clambered over Tyler (the jerk was chuckling to himself) and diverted to the back door instead of the toilets to the left.

Stupid supernatural libido! She leaned against the dumpster in the deserted alleyway and contemplated fingering herself to completion just to spite her boyfriend and settle her nerves. Her new relationship was so confusing! With Matt they had had a loving, sensual relationship but with Tyler it was all heat and passion. One minute he was pulling one of her curls affectionately while she told him about her childhood imaginary friend Wilbur and the next she was in his lap grinding down while he trailed hot kisses down her neck. It was totally illogical how she could go from thinking he was the sweetest friend ever one minute to wanting nothing but having him inside of her the next.

"So this is where you're hiding." Tyler appeared in the doorway behind her with an infuriatingly smug smile on his face.

"I hate you!" She pouted indignantly despite knowing it turned him on.

"Yeah _okay_."

"Sarcasm is the _lowest_ form of wit Lockwood."

"Lockwood? I must really be in the shit."

He was still grinning and before she could blink he was in front of her with his arms securely around her waist.

"Let me make it up to you?" She pretended she was not breaking out in goosebumps at his whispering into her neck.

"How-"

He grabbed her butt and lifted her to sit her easily on the edge of the dumpster.

"What are you-"

He had her underwear around her ankles with disturbing speed and was back to stroking her except with both hands this time. It meant she had to steady herself by grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"Spread your legs Caroline."

The way he said her name practically had her climaxing but she was determined to resist. She was nobody's sex puppet!

"Nah uh."

Tyler smiled at her petulant retort and despite what his hands were doing, when he smiled like that, it was so sincere and open that she fell in love a little bit. She relaxed her legs and rested her forehead against the top of his.

She had the ridiculous urge to tell him she loved him despite the fact she wasn't sure how she felt about him. A thank you would have probably sufficed. She stroked his neck gently with her fingers and it made him look up at her through his eyelashes with the most vulnerable expression she may have ever seen from him. She wondered if perhaps he wanted to say it too but didn't overanalyse it.

"Sit back" he murmured hoarsely.

She obeyed despite her earlier convictions and the little voice in her head wailing that her bare ass was on a dirty dumpster and anyone could find them. She didn't say anything because she thought she had figured out that this was maybe how Tyler said 'I love you'. When he grabbed her legs and jerked them forward so they were draped over his shoulders and his tongue traced the earlier path of his fingers she decided that propriety was totally overrated.


End file.
